


what am I exactly (5 minutes of my thoughts)

by jadeisnotemo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaos, Confusion, I Don't Even Know, I was bored and on heavy writer's block, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Stream of Consciousness, audiovisual experiences, bits and pieces of conversation, language switch - Polish to English, lighting, not a conventional stream of consciousness, self-consciousness, sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeisnotemo/pseuds/jadeisnotemo
Summary: ...welcome to my brain.bold: repetitive thoughtsitalics: things I heardcrossed out: things I *thought* I heard that weren't realspaced out: words that echoed through my mind the most somehowthe rest: ...me?the mistakes are there intentionally – originally i wrote this on paper and converted it to rich text later.
Kudos: 2





	what am I exactly (5 minutes of my thoughts)

Światło odbijające się od oka dziwne kształty mrużę oczy linie paski rzęsy zniekształcają koniec muzyki? włączyłam autoplay brak wifi znowu nie roz- jednak nie (EN: Light reflecting off of the eye strange shapes squinting my eyes lines stripes eyelashes deforming music ended? I turned on autoplay no wifi **again** I don’t underst- nevermind) my mind is so b l a n k I don’t understand why can’t I write this write anything that’s g o o d I’m worthless _sounds of rain_ I love _ringing_ who is it grandma waffers? no I don’t want ice cream I’d have waffers but he won’t suggest so no hangin up on you very characteristic of him I’m forgetting letters is that ~~whispering~~ or am I nuts already nice guitar why can’t I just print doodles that’s my art that’s how I feel I’m a d o o d l e worthless meaningless misunderstood not wanting to be understood what am I exactly _birds singing_ why did it end this is alright forgetting letters **again** writing getting messier but I like it that way it’s hazy like my brain why do I take breaks why do I always ask myself questions if I don’- understand why does nobody remember I like waffers too I’m mad about my sugar give me whipped cream w h i p p e d such a weird word why is it weird why are things weird and not-weird I’m asking unanswered questions **again**

**why-**

**Author's Note:**

> this is... a mess? like me. tried this a year or two ago and this is what happened. i admit i went a little wild with this. don't know if it has any artistic value whatsoever, but... it matters to me personally? so. yeah. here is the train wreck.


End file.
